1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fluid dispenser device, in particular for dispensing pharmaceuticals, or for use in the fields of perfumery or cosmetics, generally comprises one or more reservoirs containing the fluid, and a dispenser member, such as a pump or a valve, mounted on said reservoir. A dispenser head provided with a dispenser orifice is assembled on the pump or the valve so as to dispense the content of the reservoir. Generally, the head is axially displaceable relative to the reservoir, so as to actuate the pump or the valve. Nowadays, it is common to use portable devices so as to make it possible to use the dispenser device whenever or wherever desired. Such devices are therefore generally transportable, e.g. in a handbag, a pocket, or the like. In this event, the problem exists of the device being actuated accidentally while it is being transported or stored in said handbag. Generally, in order to avoid the device being actuated accidentally, a system is provided that the user must manipulate before being able to use the device. Pull-tab or slide systems that prevent the device from being actuated are well known. However, such devices are relatively complex to manufacture and to assemble, and they require the user to perform specific hand movements in order to be able to use the device.